


Only the Finest

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Post Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: After the battle of Dressrosa, Cavendish wants to get Farul new equipment, but is quite particular about it.





	Only the Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Leather

“Only the finest available.” is what Cavendish says, each and every time that they get new equipment for Farul, and this time is no different, “I’ll have nothing but the best for him, and I can tell if it’s low quality.” 

Farul watches as the shopkeep sighs and again heads toward the back of the shop. A small store on the side of the road, with words hanging on the sign that say ‘High Quality Equipment’. Farul is starting to suspect it might not mean what Cavendish hoped it did. 

This is the third saddle that he’s presented to Cavendish, but nothing has been good enough. The pommel wasn’t the right shade, stirrup not shiny enough, and the leather wasn’t close to the quality he desired. 

Cavendish stands, arms crossed with a tapping foot waiting for the shopkeep to return. He sends a quick glance to Farul, and if he could, he would shrug. He also would prefer the best equipment to be on him, no doubt about that, but he would also like to  _ go _ . 

“Here.” The shopkeep says, dragging out the fourth option, “It’s the best one we have, but make no mistake the price comes along with it.” 

Cavendish runs a hand over the seat, letting his fingers press into the pommel, and hums. One of content, Farul knows, but the shopkeep does not. He watches with cautious Cavendish sends a look back to Farul, and he bows his head quickly, begging him to just purchase the saddle so they can be on their way. 

“I’ll take it! Please, shine the leather before putting it on him, though. I’d hate to disgrace him with anything less.” Cavendish says and tosses the money around in his hand, “Isn’t that right?” 

Farul gives an agreeing huff. 

The shopkeep undoes Farul’s current saddle and gives a low whistle. The quality of the leather is still high, but it’s definitely seen better days. The skirt is torn in odd places and is starting to warp the wrong way. 

“It’s just you riding this horse, yes?” The shopkeep asks, walking around to undo the otherside, “This shows wear as if you had an entire battalion on the back of him.” 

Farul gives Cavendish a pointed look. He practically  _ did _ in Dressrosa, carrying everyone and their brother across the destroyed landscape. His back ached for days afterwards, and no amount of loving massage seemed to help. 

The new saddle slips onto his back and Farul gives a low nicker of delight. It’s still stiff, but he knows that once it’s broken in everything will be smooth sailing. He rubs a gentle nuzzle against Cavendish’s back, and for the first time in the encounter, he smiles. 

“Fantastic.” Cavendish says, running a hand over Farul’s mane as he walks back toward the saddle. He pauses, twisting the stirrup iron, inspecting it closely, “Is this…nickel?” 

Farul watches as the shopkeep loses color from his face, chest held with anxiety, “It’s gold plated, but yes the beneath is nickel.”

Cavendish’s hands move quickly then, undoing the straps and letting the saddle fall of Farul onto the ground. His gaze is solemn and his mouth is in a tight line. Farul, if he could, would sigh at the shopkeep. 

“We’ll be going now.” Cavendish sighs, adjusting the old saddle back onto his back, “If you ever procure  _ true _ quality, let me know and I’ll return. Until then, I would advise you to change the wording on your sign.” 

Cavendish hops back up onto Farul, and with a final quick and disappointed glance, he’s gone. Riding off to find somewhere that will meet his standards. After all, Farul deserves the best, and they must look it now that they’re a part of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. 

One can’t assist the future pirate king in anything less than perfect. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
